The Girl Who Loved Frozen
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: What happens when Elsa appears in the real world who helps a fan and in turn, also helps Elsa understand the popularity of her own movie. Some references of Doctor Who and an appearance of a Doctor Who villain in future chapters.
1. Prologue

**This story is loosely based on a Doctor Who comic story called "The Girl Who Loved Doctor Who" where the Eleventh Doctor is trapped in the real world and trying to learn on about the popularity of his show while trying to help helps a fan. This will still be a Doctor Who/Frozen crossover fic but the Doctor won't be in the story. Instead a Who villain will appear around the ending of the story. There will be some Doctor Who, Disney and Wicked references in the story.**

**I don't own the story from Doctor Who and the characters from Frozen. They belong to IDW (comic story), the BBC (on Doctor Who references) and Disney (on Frozen and other Disney references).**

* * *

**Prologue: A Strange World**

It's been two years since Queen Elsa's coronation to the throne of Arendelle and the great thaw that caused Arendelle be in a temporary eternal winter. She can now properly control her ice powers now ever since the freak accident back when she was a little kid. Her sister, Princess Anna, is preparing her wedding with Kristoff, Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer, and Olaf, a living snowman made by Elsa, is playing with Sven, Kristoff's trolls, who erased Anna's memory from the accident that cause Elsa to fear her powers, and Kristoff's family, arrived in the castle to celebrate Anna and Kristoff's wedding just for the wedding. While the wedding preparations are going on, Elsa is busy on redecorating the castle since the great thaw.

"There? No. There is just that nowhere that goes." grunted Elsa who is looking at the finished royal painting that she hated. "I suppose I could just tell Andrew I hung it. But it took him ages to sit for it." Just then she heard a creak on the door behind her. She looked back and it was revealed to be the Grand Pabbie of the trolls.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elsa.

"I just come by to say a happy late birthday and give you a present." said the Grand Pabbie. He then took a small bag at out his pocket and gave it to Elsa. "I found it outside of a large burning metallic place and I think it could be useful to you."said the Grand Pabbie. He rolled out of the room and left Elsa confused.

Elsa opened the bag and it was revealed to be some weird gadget with a hand strap attached to it. She wore it around her left arm and looked at the gadget with blinking readings that said "1523271114, NY". She then saw a big red button next to readings and she seems tempted to press it. Just after pressing the button an electrical surge appeared around and then disappeared like a computer hologram ending it's transmission.

* * *

A large electrical charge appeared in a dark alley and Elsa appeared when the electricity disappeared. She got up and feeling a little scared that she might be far away from Arendelle. She got and head towards the sunlight at the end of alley.

"Whatever terrifying world is out there, the people will... be ready for me?" said Elsa looking confused over her surroundings.

Elsa appeared to be in large group people who dressed differently back in Arendelle. The buildings around her are bigger than ever in her perspective. The people around her seem to be praising Elsa instead of being startled by her, but didn't run away. She saw the sign in front of the door of big building where people are waiting in line to go in and says "Frozen 1 year anniversary celebration with a special showing of the film, activities and a special appearance and performance of Queen Elsa herself this Friday.", which leaves her more confused.

* * *

**Well this my first chapter. I know it's not my best, but the real fun will start in the next chapter til the end, so please try to review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting a Fan

**Well this chapter is where all the real fun and action comes in place. Also keep a look out on two of the names of the people in the real world Elsa is in because there are names are from Doctor Who.**

**Like I said in the beginning, I don't own the story nor Doctor Who or Frozen related elements in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting a Fan**

Elsa, who is still confused about the place, tries to leave, but someone with his daughter stop her to talk to her.

"Hey, really nice entrance there. I heard you that you'll be here but not that early." the man said on Elsa's surprise appearance, "Can my daughter have your autograph?" the man asked her.

"Well erm yes, I suppose." said Elsa. The man handed Elsa a pen and a paper to write with.

"So how was it done?" The man asked on her appearance.

"It's was done by uh…, it's complicated." said Elsa.

"I get it, keep the magic secret." said the man. Elsa give the paper to the man's daughter and they are really happy about how she wrote it.

"Aww, she signed it as Elsa. Really creative last name there. Say thank you to Queen Elsa, Rose." said the man.

"Thank you." said the man's daughter.

"What are you talking about? I always sign it as-" Elsa but was cut off as a group of people are surrounding her asking for autographs.

While everyone was around Elsa, a girl with a red hair and glasses at the back of crowd is completely amazed to meet someone , who she thinks, the actress who played Elsa, due to her voice. While she was about to approach her, she was stopped by a group of boys bigger than her.

"Aren't you going to sing to your queen now?" said one of the big boys.

"No." said the girl, but the boys then proceeded to tease her

"You like Frozen! You Like Frozen!"

"I've got to go home-" the girl said as Elsa is leaving while waving to the crowd.

"You mean you'll run away with her and live in her ice palace!" the big boy teased

"I know it's not real!" the girl shouted at him, "I know it's not."

* * *

Elsa walked around this strange new place and starting to think to herself about how she got there and how will get accustomed to the new place.

"This device the Grand Pabbie gave me must have sent in this place right after I press this big red button." Elsa thought. She pressed the button again but nothing happend. She also noticed that the numbers were gone. "Hmm, it seems that I might be here for a while. I might find a way back before Anna's wedding. If I have to survive here, I have to know these people's culture and there way of living. I'll have to keep my powers secret from others. I'll have to-" thought Elsa, but noticed the girl has been following her. She then proceeded to her and introduced herself to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Queen Elsa of Arenelle, and what is your name?"asked Elsa

"_Amy Williams_" the girl replied who is still amazed by how she sounds and looks like Elsa.

"No need to be amazed, I was wondering if you could tell me-"

"I know you're not Elsa." Amy told Elsa

"What?" Elsa asked her

"I'm twelve years old. I know you're not the real Elsa." Amy replied.

"I'm twenty-three year old queen and I know what's real and what not real."

"Stop pretending to be her!" the girl told Elsa. Elsa sat down on the sidewalk and she continued her discussion Amy.

"Who do you think I am?" Amy asked

"_Idina Menzel _in an Elsa costume." Amy replied

"What made you think of that?"

"Because you played her in the movie and you sounded like."

"Hmm this just got weirder. You might be mistaken, I don't know who this Idina person is and what do you mean 'movie'."

* * *

Amy then brought Elsa to her house while her mother is busy and showed Elsa to her room. Amy's room is filled with Frozen posters, dolls and other memorabilia.

"They made a movie about _me_? No, not just about me, about-"

"Your sister Anna and her other friends, yeah." Amy replied. Elsa looked around Amy's room and feels amazed about a story of her and and her sister, while feeling a little disgruntled on some of her portrayal.

"I don't look like that. I won't put that much make-up around me."

"That's just what you look like on the movie. And besides, it's an animation movie not live-action." said Amy. Amy turned on the TV and showed Elsa the movie _Frozen._

"So they didn't just.. heard about me and make a 'movie'. This is exactly how it was? said Elsa.

"Yes, it's exactly how it's supposed to be. Well not exactly, it was loosely based on an old story called _The Snow Queen _by Hans Christian Anderson. Except they made you more good than evil." said Amy. Elsa then looked at the box cover of the movie and wondered about it.

"And why would the story be titled _Frozen_, wouldn't it just be titled _Elsa the Snow Queen _or _A Tale of Two Sisters _or something like that."

Amy and Elsa reached the climactic part of the movie where Hans is about to slain Elsa, but stopped by Anna who then turned Frozen solid. "She's not really gone. That's just part of the story." Amy told Elsa, who almost cried because she really did it to Anna and thought she lost her. Elsa then looked got and looked around her room again.

"So all of these are yours."

"Yep. And I'm not just a fan of _Frozen_. I'm also a fan of your other roles. Are you going to ask about _Wicked_?"

"_Wicked? _I don't know about that-"

"The one where you played Elphaba on Broadway."

"Elphaba? I think heard that from Glinda from Oz. She told that she died about two-years ago."

"So that's everything that's been on the movie?"

"There are already in talks of making another Frozen movie. So you're not finished yet.?

"Yes, that sounds like a good description of the last 21 years of me…"

"Will you stop?!" yelled Amy

"Stop what?" Elsa asked

"Just stop it!" Amy continued to yell, "You're NOT Elsa, I don't need to believe that, I'm not a child anymore. I want to meet IDINA MENZEL!"

Elsa raised her hand like she was about to surrendered to her. "I'm sorry, I'm not Idina Menzel. I'm Elsa."

Amy's mother can hear the yelling in her daughter's room and barged right into Amy's room. When she arrived at the room, she saw Elsa right after telling Amy that she is actually Elsa and started to question her. "Oh are you?" Amy's mom questions Elsa. "And what the heck are you doing in my daughter's room?!"

"Mom!" said Amy feeling embarrassed right in of Elsa.

"Ah well-" said a startled Elsa. She promised herself that she would never show her powers once she arrived into their place, but she thinks that it's the only way to go. "All right, I think the only possible way for me to persuade you that I am Elsa is this..."

* * *

Elsa brought Amy and her mom outside in her backyard. Luckily it was almost night time and mostly everyone in Amy's neighborhood are in their homes. "You're ready?" Elsa told them.

She stomped her right feet and made the ground frozen solid. She then made it snow and made ski shoes made of ice for Amy and her mom and all three of them skated for about half an hour. Amy then realized that it is indeed the REAL Elsa because no one can control snow. "You're really are Elsa!" yelled Amy as she hugged Elsa.

* * *

**Now that fun has begun, how will she spend the day with Elsa. Stay tuned for the next chapter and there will be a special guest in the next chapter. Leave your reviews on how it went.**


	3. Chapter 2: Frozen Convention

**Well here's the new chapter. In case you might be confused, this Amy is really related to ****_Amy Pond_****, only the name is related. Like I said in this chapter, there will be a special guest in this chapter and cameo of the Doctor Who villain who will appear next chapter. There will some Doctor Who reference in this chapter including a mention of the Doctor and a name of Amy's mom is a companion from the classic era.**

**I don't own any Frozen and Doctor Who characters and references in this story, they belong to Disney and the BBC respectivley**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Frozen Convention**

Elsa spends the night at Amy's house since she doesn't have nowhere else to go. During breakfast, Elsa is still confused about Amy's world and distracted about how she is fictional in their world.

"So let me guess this straight? This place is called _New York_ on November 28, 2014 and this is the Land of 'Un-Fiction', 'Anti-Fiction', or 'Non-Fiction!' Where everything I've come from becomes a story with no Arendelle-"

"or any magic. Thank goodness!" Amy's mother continued for Elsa.

"But why would I would I be here. It wouldn't be strange if I could be in the future in my world" said I Elsa.

"You could always stay." said Amy, "Mom's taking me to the Frozen convention today. It's your 1st Anniversary! I mean the movie. If you go, you might understand how your movie is popular.

"Of course not." Elsa told Amy, "It would be really weird. Besides, I might be missing my sister's wedding."

"Who's getting married?" asked Amy

"Spoilers." winked Elsa, "I might leave right after breakf... OW! Who's kicking me under the table?" Elsa looked up and noticed that Amy's mother kicked her. "Well... I suppose."

* * *

Elsa agreed to come with Amy and her mom to the Frozen convention where Elsa first appeared in Amy's world. While Amy is doing something at the convention, Elsa talked with Amy's mom.

"So uh... Mrs Williams-"

"Just call me _Sarah Jane_." she replied to Elsa

"Uh... Sarah Jane, how do you understand all this?

"I don't either, but I can understand it's a Disney Princess appeal. My favorite is Belle from _Beauty and the Beast."_

"I always see Belle during the winter just to lighten things up in her place."

"You know it's really great that you're here." Sarah Jane told Elsa, "I mean it's like a miracle, Amy's dad since she was five. We don't see much of him-"

"Queen Elsa!" someone shouted which startled Elsa

"Sarah, get back!"

"Queen Elsa, fix Arendelle or you'll suffer the consequences!"

"Hans!" exclaimed Elsa "I should have known he sent... actually, he couldn't have since facing trial for what he did."

"Wow, she even got the voice!" exclaimed Hans who was revealed to be just a guy in a costume "Best cosplay ever!"

"Cosplay?"

"You should enter the costume contest." Sarah Jane recommended to Elsa and giving her a pass for her to do some activities.

"I'm trying to be inconspicuous here. But still... I suppose. Besides, it will be nice to win something for fun.

Elsa entered the costume contest in the Elsa portion but was disappointed that she didn't win the costume contest. "Second?!" she asked.

"She did a bit more." Amy answered, "You just stood there and pointed at yourself."

"I thought that's all you need to do?!"

* * *

"Hey, can we take some photos of you?" said someone in an Olaf costume. Many people took photos of Elsa and Amy with other people in costumes. While everyone was done taking pictures of them, Elsa had a conversation with Amy about the popularity with Frozen.

"So, what do you get out of this...?

"Frozen Fandom?"

"... Which sounds like a weird group of words put together, but yeah, that?"

"Well..." Amy talked about how she started to watch Disney movies after her father left when she was six and that her first movie she watched was the Little Mermaid. She also said that when Frozen released, she made Elsa her #1 favorite Disney character. Even her friends at school even liked the film. But as time went on, everyone besides her at school thinks the movie is just a fad and moved on. She had a friend named Clara who likes the same thing as her once, but moved away to Britain of the summer.

Amy also told Elsa that she's not just a fan of Disney movies. She's also a fan of a British Sci-Fi show about a time-travelling alien who travels with his companion and travel around time and space and that she's really interested in working on the space field because of him and felt honored that they had a companion named after her. Amy said that she learn from both him and Elsa a lot by watching them on T.V. (and also thinks Elsa would be great as his companion).

Amy said that she felt out because everyone likes the teen stuffs while she likes, what people would say, "kids stuff".

"You know, some people still act little bit like a kid." Elsa told Amy, "In fact, I still act like a kid. Ever since I thawed out Arendelle, I played with Elsa to reconnect those lost years we would've had. And I think that everyone's not like everyone else, I think it's the way around." It felt Amy a little bit better and both of them continued their day on the convention and Elsa meets other people at the convention.

"Here's a new multi language version of _Let It Go_ with 40 languages" said the woman who gave Elsa headphones for her to listen.

"Ever since I watched Frozen, it inspired me to be an animator. I wasn't good at first but with a few practices, I'm getting good." said the man who showed Elsa fanarts of her and other characters.

Elsa and Amy went to the fashion panel where designers are trying out different styles of clothes on Elsa, and she thinks they're really good. While Amy is talking to the other people at the convention, Amy's mother, Sarah Jane talked to Elsa about how strange Amy is acting.

"She thinks she has to look after, but there's a lot that she doesn't say. I think she's really bullied." Sarah told Elsa, "Her father always say 'thump them and they'll go away but-

"But that doesn't work." Elsa answered for Sarah "Sometimes I don't always do the right thing and sometimes I think I'm not the perfect hero to look to all the tim-"

"Shut up!" yelled Sarah, "That's why I like her watching you! It's the only TIME I see her happy!"

"But-", before Elsa could continue, she heard the speakers announcing that "Queen Elsa" will be in a panel answering questions for the fans. "I never thought that I have to talk to a large group people. I think I can please them. Come along Amy." Elsa then picked up Amy for them to go back stage

"But you can't, they won't let" Amy told Elsa

"Oh come, I think they can let me in."

Elsa and Amy went backstage and to their surprise, they were allowed in. Someone in front of the door is really happy the Elsa came.

"Good to see you." the man said, "I didn't know you're going in costume and a nice touch of the 'wig'.

"We'll if you want to please the crowd, you have to get into character." Elsa told the man, "I really like these chocolate flavored candies you got-" Amy stopped Elsa because someone important has arrived.

"Oh-" the person said which brought attention to Elsa.

"Absolutely" Elsa said to the person

"Fantastic!" the person finished which was revealed to be the real "Queen Elsa" in Amy's World: _Idina Menzel_, the person who voiced her in the movie. "It's like I'm seeing her in real life. You even got the voice and the hair right."

"I've always had my hair like this for two years." Elsa told Idina.

"Sorry Idina, I didn't know how she got in-" the man apologized to Idina about the misunderstanding.

"No it's okay, it's very cool." Idina said to the man.

"Amy would like an autograph from you." Elsa told Idina, which shocked Amy. "She can't speak at the moment."

"Shut Up!" Amy told Elsa. Idina agreed to get Amy an autograph but didn't bring anything for Idina to sign. Luckily, Idina got an extra poster for her.

"I have one question for Ms. Menzel"

"Sure, I have time."

"Can you tell me what's going to happen to the character 'Elsa' if they are working on a sequel?"

"Well, I'm not suppose to tell anyone about this but since I will tell this to the audience soon, I suppose I can give some next story will be about Queen Elsa being transported in a different place and tries to help a girl with powers similar to hers and has some sci-fi elements in there." Idina told Elsa

"So how will this story end?" Elsa asked Idina

"Oh no, I can't. As people say - Spoilers! Well it's good talk and it's nice to meet you, Amy."

"You too!" Amy thanked Idina and the two left back stage to be back to join the back at the panel

* * *

"I'm still confused on how my still story will end?" Elsa told Amy, "What if I'm stuck here and might not come back to Arendelle? I suppose I might find a job here and work as an architect. I always wanted to be an architect-"

"No! Listen!" Amy stopped Elsa, "Idina said the movie and the proposed sequel is still following your story! So is the next movie about you being an architect? I bet that means you could work it out?"

"That might not work that way Amy. What if I make your favorite movie bad with a whole story about me trying to build a house for Olaf or something?"

"I could totally watch it."

"So in this universe, I'm not regarded as a real person… Who feels that way about you?"

"What?" Amy questions Elsa.

"Your mother thinks you're being bullied"

"NO!" Amy tries to denying it

"Cause if you are, then you should tell?"

"I'm not going to tell, don't bring it up again?" Amy tries deny what Elsa is saying.

"It hurts to admit it but you looked up to me. If I were you, I would go to what this time-traveling '**Doctor'** goes, by trying to outwit them. He might even try to trick his enemies into another dimension."

While Elsa and Amy continued walking, someone in a giant snowman costume took interest at the two when Elsa mentioned "Doctor". He opens his mask lightly which his big red eyes. He scanned Elsa and his scanner show that she is not from this planet. He also scanned the the gadget around Elsa's arm and hissed "my ticket out of this place!"

* * *

**Can you try to guess who might be this Who villain is. Review on how it went.**


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble and Epilogue

**Well this is the final chapter, but this chapter will be partially Doctor who centric with many references to the series, so that might be fun.**

**Again, I don't own Frozen and Doctor Who, they belonged to Disney and the BBC respectively**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trouble and Epilogue**

Elsa and Amy returned home after the convention. When they got home, Amy surprised Elsa with a cake that reads "Happy Birthday to Frozen & Elsa!". Even though Elsa's birthday is on the summer, Amy did this because it was Elsa's birthday in the real world due to the release of the movie. Elsa really loved the cause it was really thoughtful of Amy for her to do, and that the cake is chocolate. Elsa blew the candles and the two had their own "Frozen celebrations."

Sarah Jane left the house to do some errands around town while Elsa and Amy just spend the rest of the Saturday morning watching Frozen and the afternoon episodes of the British Sci-Fi show Amy also likes. "You're right." said Elsa, "I would have been great as his companion, mostly to the _bowtie_ man or the one with the _trench coat and 'sand shoes'_. The day would have been Anna's wedding day in Elsa's view and she is worried about how her sister would feel that she isn't there. "Do you think this _Doctor _person is real in your world?" Elsa asked Amy.

"I'm afraid to say it but no, he doesn't?'

Just then there was a knock on the door and Elsa went to the door to answer it. When she opened it was revealed to be a man in a snowman costume. Elsa thinks it's someone from the convention and came to Amy's house for her autograph. "Can I help you with something?" Elsa asked the man.

"Yes." the man said with a deep voice. Just then the man ripped of the snowman costume and revealed himself a giant man with a green scaly armor and has a helmet with big red eyes and a big mouth.

Knowing that this one could harm them, Elsa called Amy to get out of her room so both of them could leave. When Amy reached down the stairs, the big man tries to grab Elsa but she quickly ducked while Amy tried to knock the man down with a big bat that had been lying around but only but still standing. Both Elsa and Amy ran outside and hide in the corner of a building to the left of their house. The big man raised his left arm and fired multiple ice projectiles at them but keeps missing at them.

"I know what this monster is." Amy told Elsa, "it's an _**Ice Warrior**_! And it's real! It seems to me that he got really got new update since the Doctor last seen them. I wish it wasn't so close to winter since the heat would stop an Ice Warrior."

Elsa try to freeze the Ice Warrior but nothing scratch him. The two continued to run while the Ice Warrior is catching up close to them.

"Give me the device!" the Ice Warrior said to Elsa which made her and Amy stop.

"What device?" Elsa told the Ice Warrior as she approached the Ice Warrior.

"The _**Vortex Manipulator**_!" he said and pointed to the gadget on Elsa's left arm that got her to Amy's world. "It's the rarest of the Time Agency. Not only it can let you travel to time and space, but it can let you travel to any dimension safely, unlike a Time Lord's TARDIS."

"But why do you need it?

"Like you, I don't belong in this world. I will use this Vortex Manipulator to get me back home and travel back where the Doctor first foiled our plans to take over the Earth."

When she heard that second part, Elsa knows that she wouldn't the Ice Warrior take the Vortex Manipulator. "If you want it, you have to come and get me first!" Elsa taunted at the Ice Warrior and both Amy and Elsa went back running.

* * *

Elsa and Amy managed to run to downtown but the Ice Warrior is catching up to them. "So do you have a plan?" Amy asked Elsa.

"Actually, I don't. I think we should call the local authorities."

"I think the cops will believe us that a 7ft alien is chasing us."

"What about your mom?"

"I think she'll believe us when I call after this is over."

Elsa and Amy run to Broadway but large group of people is blocking their way who are cheering outside the theater. Distracted by the cheering, they bumped into someone after she got out of her car. The two got up and saw that person they bumped into was Idina Menzel.

"Oh, I'm sorry that we bumped into you!" Elsa told Idina

"It's quite alright." Idina said, "I didn't see where I was going either. Hey, aren't you the two fans from that I met backstage yesterday." the duo nodded, "Why are you guys running anyway?" The two answered by pointing at the Ice Warrior who managed to catch up to them.

"The Vortex Manipulator, give it to me and no one gets hurt!" the Ice Warrior said. When he was getting closer to Elsa, the crowd applauded to him because of his costume and some think this is a new character for the Frozen sequel. "Applause, this is highly unacceptable!" The Ice Warrior then raised his left arm and attacked the crowd with his new snow weapon. Luckily, no one got hurt from his attack.

Elsa, fed up with running and the his attack, got and stand up against the Ice Warrior. "Alright, even the cold won't, doesn't mean I can quit!" Elsa told the Ice Warrior, "I am Queen Elsa of Arenedelle, and here I stand for the people of New York and the cold never bothered me either!" Elsa then used her powers to make an ice armor with an ice sword.

"Cool!" an awe struck Amy said after she saw what Elsa did. Before the battle would start, Elsa told Idina Menzel to look after Amy while she takes care of the Ice Warrior.

The Ice Warrior smiled as he had found a worthy opponent to fight against. He got his battle axe out of his armor and Elsa charged towards him. Elsa, who had sword training for the past two years in Arendelle, tries to attack him while the Ice Warrior blocks her with his axe. The Ice Warrior also tries to attack her but Elsa quickly dodges his attack.

After five minutes of dodging and attacking, the Ice Warrior had enough of this nonsense. He raised his right arm and attacks her with his sonic weapon that strapped to his armor. Elsa shielded herself with her armor is slowing breaking apart from the sonic emergy. As soon as Elsa's left ice gauntlet broke, it revealed the Vortex Manipulator.

"Yes, the Vortex Manipulator!" said the Ice Warrior who is still attacking Elsa

Not knowingly, the Ice Warrior's sonic attack repowered the Vortex Manipulator and also making it more powerful. Elsa noticed it, but the Ice Warrior is too distracted attacking her, and press the red button thinking it bring back home. When she pressed it, she was expecting an electrical surge taking her back home but a giant vortex appeared in front of her. The vortex started to suck in anyone who doesn't belonged in that dimension, which both the Ice Warrior and Elsa. Elsa prevented the vortex by creating an ice block around her feet while the ice warrior has nothing to protect him.

"We will meet again Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the Ice Warrior shouted as the vortex sucked him in.

When the vortex disappeared, Elsa thawed her feet and her armor falls apart and sighed that it is over. When Elsa was fixing herself, she hears a loud applause around and many take pictures of her.

Amy and Idina Menzel approached to Elsa while she was greeting the people for saving her. "Wow Elsa, you defeated an Ice Warrior!" Amy congratulated Elsa, "And you really got a Vortex Manipulator! Where did you get it?"

"The Grand Pabbie found it near a crashed debris and gave it to me as a birthday present."

"Wow, that would mean you lived in the same universe as the **Doctor's**! Can I take a look at it?"

"Sure." Elsa took off the Vortex Manipulator off her arm and gave it to Elsa.

While Amy is taking a look at the Vortex Manipulator, Idina had a conversation with Elsa over what happened. "So, are you really-"

"Yes, I'm really am her." Elsa answered for Idina

"This is really cool! I am honored for playing you in the movie!" Idina told Elsa.

"Yeah before you go to work and before I leave, can I give you a request?"

"Sure."

"When you start working on _Frozen 2_, can you tell the composer, you know-"

"Robert?" Idina asked Elsa

"Yeah him. Ask him if he can write more songs for me- I mean your role. I really enjoyed listening your voice?"

"I think I can try, but I will and thanks for the compliment."

Amy then went to Elsa to talk about Vortex Manipulator. "It seems to me that the Ice Warrior is right," Amy told Elsa, "this Vortex Manipulator is really rare! And with his sonic attack, it made the dimensional transport setting unlimited?"

"Do you know how to work it?" Elsa told Amy.

"Of course." Amy replied, "All you have to do is put on the time in military style, the date and year and your preferred destination."

"Wait, you said that the dimensional transport setting is now unlimited, right?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah?"

"That means I could get back home and be in time for Anna's wedding and-" Elsa noticed that Amy is now looking sad. She knows that she has to leave Amy. Elsa kneeled down and try to make feel better. "Oh Amy, I'm so sorry that I have to leave so soon."

"It's okay. This was the best three days of my early life!"

"You know, you said that this 'Vortex Manipulator's' dimensional transport setting is unlimited right?"

"Yeah?"

"And didn't that Ice Warrior said you can travel to any dimension safely than a TARDIS?"

"What are you talking about Elsa?"

"It means. I can visit you anytime I want to." Elsa told Amy.

"You will?!" Amy asked.

"And I might even bring Anna and Olaf with me next time."

"Okay now you made me really happy Elsa!" Amy said and hugged Elsa. She then gave Elsa the Vortex Manipulator and put the time and date of Anna's wedding and Arendelle in the Vortex Manipulator.

"And remember what I said to you about how to deal with the bullies at the then turn to the crowd and said her goodbyes to them."Goodbye Anti-Real, Non-Real World-"

"Real World!" Amy corrected Elsa.

"Uhh, yes, that. Goodbye Real World! " Elsa then pressed the red button and an electrical surge appeared around her and disappeared as the smoked cleared.

After she left, Amy called her mother just to make sure that she is safe. While calling her mom, Idina Menzel approached and talk to her.

"I think that it's pretty cool that you get that you get to be friends with her!" Idina told Amy.

"Yeah, it is really cool!" Amy said.

"You know I had two extra tickets to 'If/Then' show tonight and consider this as an extra gift from yesterday." Idina gave the tickets to Amy and say thanks to her.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Elsa appeared in her personal studies where she last left three days ago. She looked at her clock and she was five hours early for Anna's wedding, just like how she put in the Vortex Manipulator. Elsa heard someone opening her door and it was Anna, in her wedding dress, who went to her room as she heard something weird at the room.

"Oh thank goodness you're back!" Anna told Elsa as she hugged her for her safe returned "Where have you been? All of us were worried and thought that you ran away and set another eternal winter in Arendelle again."

"Oh it's really complicated to answer that?" Elsa told Anna

"Are you sure you know what to do in my wedding?" Anna asked Elsa "I mean you weren't at the wedding rehearsals for two days and you might screw up?

"Oh don't worry Anna, I've been doing weddings since I was made Queen, it will be really easy."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure if you can do it?" Anna said and she left the room while Elsa stayed in the room while thinking about what happened for the last two days.

"You know," Elsa thought to herself, "I think I should write a book what happened to me and Anna two years ago so people can get a Frozen story in this world. I might even turn it into a musical?"

Elsa looked at the Vortex Manipulator and remembered that Amy said that the Doctor exists in this world as we'll. "And I might meet the Doctor and go on adventures with him. I wondered how he looks like right now?" Elsa smiled and left the room to prepare for Anna's wedding.

Two weeks after Elsa left, Amy is seen running away from the bullies while they teased her about her Frozen obsession. "Everytime!" Amy said to herself.

Amy stopped running at a house and was expecting the bullies to stop to tease her more. "Hey listen, the girls told me about you." Amy told the bully leader.

"Yeah so?"

"They told me why you are bullying people." Amy told him, "They told me that you are really disturbed and that you needed someone to pound. Do you really think that you it can get you to anywhere? Do you really think that-"

The bully was about to punch Amy in the face but someone caught them before he even had the chance "Don't move son, you're on the verge being suspended." the woman said to the bully leader.

"You knew that this was the principal's house didn't you?!" the bully yelled at Amy and then ran away while Amy stayed.

"Are you alright?" the principal asked Amy

"Yeah, but I should told you about them earlier, Mrs. Noble."

While the principal is having a phone call for what happened, Amy is remembering over what she did with Elsa two weeks earlier. "Sometimes, a fictional character is a better role model than a real one, even if a character is from another dimension."

* * *

**Well it's a fun story but it has to end. Please review to see how the story went.**


End file.
